


Together Again

by Firebull



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Blood As Lube, Cannibalism, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Embedded Images, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feral Behavior, Fuck Or Die, Gore, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy Kink, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: When Scott pushed Stiles out of the pack, he unwittingly unleashes the Nogitsune once more. Not that it lets him live long enough to tell anyone about it. Too bad really, because it has plans for a certain werewolf currently living in Mexico.





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandomSlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomSlash/gifts).



> So finally finished this one up. Only took me forever and 3 months. But it's here, it has gore, the sex and the anti Scottness. Hope you like it!

“But the way that it happened...There's a point when it's... It's not self-defense anymore!”

It was as if every word out of Scott's mouth ripped him apart. Piece by piece. His vision filled with black spots that weren't going away no matter how often he tried to blink them away. Stiles felt his lips move, felt the vibrations of his vocal cords, yet he couldn't hear a word he said. He was right. Scott didn't want him to hang around anymore after what he did. Maybe he should've done it like Kira and just up and left. At least he wouldn't be in this position right now.

“Stiles, we can't kill people that we're trying to save.”

Save? Who were they saving? Certainly not the chimeras nor did they save their victims. The only thing that was currently being saved was a false moral high standing which was not something to brag about while standing in a sea of blood. It's like Cora said, they only ever find the bodies. Stiles' chest constricted, barely any air reaching his lungs. If only Scott could _stop_ talking for a moment so he could catch his breath.

_We'll make him stop._

Was he having a panic attack? It felt like one and yet it didn't feel like one at all. It felt more like...like...

_We'll make him pay for what he's done to us and take what should've never been his._

“Scott, wait I-”

“No, just...stop. I don't want to hear any more.”

“Scott, if you'd just listen-”

“I've listened more than enough. Don't worry about Malia or Lydia. We'll find them. Maybe... Maybe you should talk to your dad.”

And that was the last straw. Something in him broke. Something that connected him with Scott. Something that held him back. Something that held _them_ back.

_Hello, Stiles._

Power filled their veins, made them more. Their eyes focused on Scott's back as he turned around to enter the clinic. They won't let him leave like this. No, Scott would never leave ever again.

Scott barely got a foot in the doorway before they grabbed him by the back of his shirt, pulling on it with enough power to throw him to the floor behind them. They now stood between Scott and the door. The loud bang of it shutting behind them sounded like something final. Fitting as they had no intention of letting Scott get away. They sealed the door shut to stop any of those inside to come out running. No reason to spoil what they waited for so long.

Slowly, they approached Scott who was finally catching on to the fact that something wasn't right. But he was too late. He was always too late for Stiles.

They felt Stiles flinch at that. Cooing they encouraged him to retreat further into their mind. He deserved a break after what he had to go through after they had to leave him on his own for so long. Poor boy didn't know what he needed or wanted without someone there to get it for him. But they were there now. They'd take care of him. All he needed was to relax and let them take care of him.

Slowly, they felt Stiles retreat and _they_ became _it_. It who was now standing over the false alpha who still lay on the floor. It felt its lips stretch as it grinned down at its prey.

“It's been a while, Scott. "

At first it didn't look like Scott would notice what was going on, but after a few moments it clicked just what was standing in front of him. His eyes flared red, a growl in his throat. “You're the Nogitsune.”

It grinned, its stretched lips looked unnatural on Stiles' face. “Indeed. It's been nice hanging out in Stiles subconsciousness again, what with all those little doubts for him to angst over. Not that they weren't unfunded, but you made it way too easy for us to reunite.”

“No, we beat you! We sealed you away forever!” Scott screamed.

It sighed. “You really don't think things through, do you?" Scott just looked confused at that so the Nogitsune explained further. "The seal was based on pack bonds. No pack bonds, no seal. And you just threw him out of your pack,” it finished with a small 'ta-da' pose.

"That's a lie! The seal was a different one than the one you think it was. It relied on changing the hosts body, the power of a kitsune and the magic of the Nemeton."

"Not really. That just perfectly describes the seal you used on me, incomplete as that description may be. You see, you changed the host's body, even if the host no longer lived in it. Changing the body with a bite of an alpha werewolf establishes a pack bond whenever it's wanted by both parties or not. Said pack bond binds the thrown out spirit in a new vessel until the spirit fades or the pack bond is broken. Really, why would I lie to you about something that held me for what? A couple of months? A year max? Normally these things last ages so really, thank you for that."

Scott kept on looking confused, just mixed with a big dose of rage. It poked at his weak mind shields, scanning just the surface of his mind. Huh, he really didn't seem to know what it was talking about. From what it remembered, there was only one person to blame for this.

“Or...could it be that Deaton conveniently forgot to tell you about that part? Wouldn't put it past him, he does conveniently forget to tell the Hales about the dangers in their town after they came knocking on his door looking for clues. Some people just never change.”

“What the hell are you talking about?! He'd never do that!”

“Oh, but he did. Shows what you know about those you surround yourself with. Not that you really care that much about what happens to the people you call _pack_. That is unless it suits you. Like getting a new groupie, getting more popular…getting the girl.”

Scott kept silent, though his claws popped.

"What? Not gonna protest that one?"

With a roar Scott threw himself at it. Under normal circumstances, it would've had a problem with an alpha werewolf, they tended to put up a fight like no one else, but this one was blinded with rage and had very few pack bonds to strengthened him. It was more like fighting a clumsy pup. The Nogitsune would've called him pathetic, but that would've been insulting towards anyone else it called pathetic before. It really needed more words for situations like these.

It caught a clawed hand coming for its throat and threw Scott onto the hard, wet floor. Scott was breathing heavily as he slowly pushed himself up. Determination was burning in his eyes, or maybe that was just the hatred. They tended to have similar outcomes. 

"You're wrong."

"Oh?"

"I know and care about my pack. They're my friends."

"Then why is it falling apart?"

"Because things like you keep on happening to us," Scott spat. 

The Nogitsune sighed again. "If your pack was a real pack then threats from outside wouldn't be such a big problem for you. Yet here you are trying to push the blame away from yourself once again. Another bad thing you're quite fond of doing."

"I'm not shifting the blame! I just demand for people to take responsibility!"

"Then why don't you take responsibility for you own actions? Or rather inactions. People depended on you, some still do, yet here you are claiming that some villain who has never met some of them is responsible for it all."

"I do take action when I need to! I always do because no one else does!"

“Oh really? Then tell me why your little beta puppy is ready to fight you for the same cause you once fought Derek. Why the coyote bitch is slowly baiting her murderous mother towards the town. Why the banshee still has no idea on how to control her powers. Why your little girlfriend is slowly being turned into something like me because you didn't tell her the truth when she asked for it and Stiles…well…" It laughed. "Poor little Stiles almost has his legs eaten, but gets away with nothing but a scar and guilt of defending himself, running himself into the ground with worry of what you might think just to have you release me upon him once again. So really, Scott, those are all things you should've dealt with."

"Why should I have to deal with so much? Huh? I'm the same age as them, some are even older than me!" He whined. 

"Because you are their alpha. An alpha is the person the pack should be able to turn to when they need help. The alpha takes care of their pack and in turn the pack makes the alpha stronger and keeps them sane. Plus, if you stopped turning away people when they first come to you with their problems while they're still manageable it would've never gotten this bad." 

For a while Scott didn't say anything. He clenched his jaw and fists, clearly trying to hold himself back from attacking it again after how well it went last time.

"What do you want?" Scott asked through gritted teeth.

"What do I want? I've always only wanted two things: getting my revenge and Stiles. It's the same as it was back then just that my revenge changed from the kin traitor onto you and that I now permanently hold Stiles. So all in all I'd stay that it goes perfectly for me."

Scott growled and threw caution and common sense in the wind as he charged it again. 

The Nogitsune rolled its eyes. This was too easy. It ducked under the arm and kicked Scott's legs out from underneath him, causing him to land on the wet floor once more. This time it didn't wait for him to get up. It moved on top of him and pierced Scott's chest with its bare hand, wrapping its fingers around the organ it found between his rips.

"So you _do_ have a heart," it cooed at him.

Scott stared at it with eyes widened in shock. One hand weakly gripped around its wrist as if that could stop it from just squeezing until the life left him. Not that it would do that. It had plans for the heart. Those things are hard to come by with the rarity of True Alphas. It looked him straight in the eyes.

“You failed to be the leader an alpha is supposed to be. The one to unite people and take care of them and now, you're here all alone. No one to save you, no one to care about you. You'll die as alone as you made everyone in your so called pack feel.”

It gripped Scott's heart tightly. Scott's eyes flashed red again, a low growl escaping him, before the Nogitsune ripped his heart out. His eyes faded from red to yellow to a dead brown.

Grinning down at the body, the Nogitsune took the first bite out of the heart. It moaned when it felt the power of the alpha spark run through it. Yes, this was definitely worth it. It stood up from the cooling body that had now outlived its purpose and made its way over to Stiles' jeep. It took another bite and pleasure started flowing through its veins.

It slid its hand into its pants and warped it around its cock, smirking when it felt Stiles' body respond as easily to its touches as it did back then. Stiles had always been a responsive host, both mind and body alike. That's what made him so much fun to play with. Even now it felt Stiles shift uncomfortably in their mind.

Another bite and it started to move its fist up and down its length, the blood slicking the way. It didn't take long to fully harden. It's been a while since Stiles allowed himself to have this, his mind making him think that he didn't deserve it. That the blood of such an abomination on his hands made him unworthy of any pleasant feelings.

The Nogitsune thought otherwise. He had been such a good boy, felt so much pain, ran through so much chaos that it could live off of him alone for a long time. Good boys like him deserved a treat. 

It laid across the hood of the jeep, closed its eyes against the rain as it pulled Stiles closer to the front, made him feel what it felt. Their hand on their dick, their wet clothing sticking to their skin and the alpha spark traveling through their veins with every bite.

Stiles shuddered in a mixture of unwanted pleasure and disgust. It chuckled before chewing on the rest of the heart, blood flowing down their chin and neck as the rain failed to wash it away. It knew exactly how to override that disgust by now. The hand on their dick helped the other pull their pants down, shuddering when cool water drops ran down their heated skin.

One hand returned to its previous task of jerking off while the other lingered, travel lower until it reached their hole. Back the first time around it had plans for this hole. Had wanted to claim Stiles' mind, body and soul for itself. It gave the body it created for Stiles a few more abilities solely for its own pleasure. And while it couldn't use it for its original purpose of having Stiles hanging off its knot while it bred him, it could still get its promised pleasure.

Slowly it sank in one blood slicked finger, their body easily relaxing around the finger it was made for. A few strokes over their prostate was enough to get Stiles' slick flowing. The smell was better than it had imagined it to be. Made it crave that it had its own body to fully take care of Stiles' needs. 

The Nogitsune stopped mid stroke to wet their fingers in the slick before wrapping them back around their length. It showed Stiles a picture of what could have been. Of Stiles on his knees begging so prettily as the Nogitsune knotted his tight, wet heat and pumped him full of its kits. Of Stiles' stomach swelling with the life inside of it. Of it holding him so close in their den, safe and warm and far away from everything that could hurt them.

Stiles tried struggling one last time against its intrusion of his body and mind. Not that it was much of a fight. His mind already exhausted by everything that happened since the schoolyear began. Thus it didn't take long before he gave into his lust. The promises of the Nogitsune too tempting for him to resist. Their body started producing more slick and precum with the mixed signals gone. 

It groaned as they could add more and more fingers to those thrusting into their hole. They pressed against their prostrate. The hand stroking them left its place and wandered up their shirt to play with their nipples. The cool rain already hardened them long ago, made them sensitive to their touch. 

Another image flashed in front of their mind. Of Stiles' pecs swelling with milk as his stomach grew with their kits. Stiles shuddered, suddenly feeling oddly empty when compared to the image in front of him. The fingers weren't enough. He needed more. The Nogitsune calmed him, promising that he won't stay this empty for long. It hit their prostrate as it showed him who it had in mind to fill them with cum until it took.

The combination of them doing exactly what they liked, the images in their mind, the cooling blood trying to cling onto their skin and the cold rain drops proved too much for Stiles' body to handle as they came with a moan, their eyes rolling back into their head. The rain only succeeded to spread the cum over their skin in a thin layer.

Stiles returned to the back of their mind, more exhausted than before, but not nearly as miserable. It could hear someone banging against the door from the other side. It chuckled as it pulled its clothes back into place. It was time to leave. It climbed into the jeep and drove off, not looking back once at its successful work.

The Nogitsune licked the blood, slick and come of its fingertips, humming happily to itself. It knew that it couldn't keep the alpha spark in it for long, that it would burn it out of Stiles' system and Stiles along with it before long. But it knew exactly which little wolf deserved to hold the newly corrupted spark. It only needed to find him first.

And it already had an idea on how exactly it would do that.

-:-

"Stiles," Chris said, not looking up from the map of the underground tunnels in Beacon Hills he was studying. He acted as if getting tracked down in the middle of a hunt was everyday business. Then again, maybe for him it was.

They hummed. "Close, but not quite."

That got Chris to look at them. "The Nogitsune." A gun was trailed on them. Ah, this brought back good memories of them running away together while others did the fighting for them. Stiles' body was too precious to go up against the Oni with it.

They smiled at him. "It's been a while," they said fondly. This human had been fun to play with and he was still filled with so much pain.

"Not nearly long enough."

"We too wished that we never had to meet again, but you have something that we need. Several somethings even."

Chris gritted his teeth. It made him look more like a wolf than the one they killed. "And why would I help you?"

"We both know that you...dislike your current family status. We will fix it for you."

"Why would I need the help of you of all people?"

"Because even now you," they took one step closer to Chris. "Can't." Another one. "Shoot." Almost there. "Us," they breathed. They lazily grabbed the gun and pulled it out of Chris' hand. Chris didn't bother to put up a fight. They both knew that he wouldn't, but...even if he did he'd still loose.

Chris swallowed. "What do you want?"

"Tell us where Derek Hale lives."

3 hours and two Argents one head shorter later, they had the address to a small house in Mexico.

-:-

Derek was surprised to find Stiles knocking on the door of his little house in Mexico. He didn't give anyone the address and he threw his old phone away somewhere before the border. Then again, he probably should've expected that Stiles of all people would be the one to find him. Stiles always found information, even if his way of acquiring it wasn't all that legal.

Still, he let Stiles into the house. As much as he wished otherwise, one simply didn't have just social visits in the world they lived in and after going through the trouble of finding him, the least he could do was hear Stiles out. They talked for a while in his living room, each on a small couch, Stiles catching him up on what was currently going down in Beacon Hills. 

However, the whole time they talked something about him seemed…off. Derek couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was that set him off, but he knew better than to ignore his instincts. He decided to pay closer attention to him, searching Stiles' form for any clues on what was wrong with him.

His moles where dark against his pale skin, dark circles around his eyes because of a lack of sleep, eyes tired but still aware enough to scan the room for enemies every once in a while and a downtrodden version of his usual flailing that involved a bit of an after stagger almost as if…as if he was a puppet on a string. Shit.

Derek apparently didn't hide his realization very well (if at all), because the next time Stile- the Nogitsune looked up it was with that same smug playfulness it had that night they sealed it away. It continued on talking, seamlessly switching its narrative from one that fit Stiles to its own.

“And then Scott made a stupid decision, a very _very_ stupid decision. Kicked Stiles right out of the pack because of what happened with Donovan. You know what happened the moment he did that?” 

Derek swallowed. This couldn't be happening. “The seal broke.”

The Nogitsune grinned in a way that twisted Stiles face into something Derek had hoped to never see again. “Good, at least one wolf who is informed. Of course, I couldn't let that stupid boy continue to live and seal me again. Not that he would've had much success with his pitiful version of a pack.”

Of course.

“So I killed him. Ripped his heart right out of his rip-cage. It tasted delicious.” The Nogitsune licked its lips as if it could still taste it. Derek's stomach turned at the thought of Stiles being aware of every bite it took. Of the taste and the smell. God, Stiles got sick just _thinking_ about a cut off arm, how did he handle _that_?

“But now we have a little problem which brings us to why we're here. Eating his heart had the not unpleasant side effect of transferring the True Alpha spark into our body, but as I'm sure you know we can't be two things. It's not killing us just yet, we still have a little bit of time, but it will…unless you fuck it out of us.”

Derek's eyes widened in horror. “What?” 

“Now, don't play stupid. Fucking us is the fasted way to get the spark out of our system while also absorbing it yourself. You know we're on borrowed time. Make your choice.” 

Derek hesitated. Sure, it would save Stiles' life, but Stiles would also remember Derek being the one who took advantage of his body. “What if I say no? Can't you just go to the next town over and fuck the nearest werewolf? Why me?”

“Of course we could, but we think you look rather dashing as an alpha. Really you should see some of the fantasies Stiles has of your alpha days. Of you just bending him over wherever and taking him," the Nogitsune practically purred the last part. "Plus, who is to say that one of them won't try to fuck us to death while trying to get the spark? Or worse, put a mating bite on us. Little Stiles being a newly made alpha's bitch, kneeling at their feet just waiting to be bred.”

Derek growled, pushing away his arousal at the thought of Stiles kneeling at _his_ feet, always wet and open to take him. The Nogitsune laughed, clearly able to follow his train of thought without a problem. “The decision is still yours: fuck us yourself or risk us turning into dust while searching for someone else.” 

The Nogitsune continued to grin smugly, it knew that Derek would never go for that second option. They _both_ knew that Derek would never go for it after hearing what the alternative held. It might not even have been an option at all for all the difference it made in his decision. Derek said nothing as he closed the gap between them.

Getting to kiss Stiles, plush lips pressing against his own, should've meant that it was the perfect day. Instead, Derek felt as if someone pulled him under water, slowly pulling him deeper and deeper as he felt the familiar rush of power that came with being alpha. At some point, the Nogitsune climbed onto his lap, another thing that would've brought him joy if it had been Stiles. 

Their lips parted as Derek tried to shake off the feeling left behind. The power felt different, more addicting and overwhelming than when he killed Peter. He could feel the Nogitsune kiss along his jaw until it reached his ear.

“So ready to accept that little true alpha spark,” it whispered, breath ghosting over his ear, sending shivers down his spine. “I'm sure you can already feel its power running through you…only a small little taste and you're already like this.”

Derek didn't know what it meant until it grinded its hips down against his erection. He let out a groan at the movement, his hands landing on its hips to help it move against him. It chuckled. 

“ You're going to have to come a little closer than that to get the rest.” It playfully bit his ear and he found himself growling. Without any warning he lifted it by its thighs and carried it over to his bed. Might as well make sure that he wouldn't hurt Stiles' body by taking him on the floor, but that didn't mean that he set the Nogitsune down gently when it started nibbling at his throat. Not that abruptly falling onto the bed seemed to phase it at all.

Derek lent in and connected their lips again. He could hear it hum as it opened its mouth, inviting Derek's tongue to dance with its own. The longer the kiss went on, the more Derek felt himself getting overwhelmed by pure animalistic lust as the Nogitsune fed him more and more of the spark. He cursed himself for not thinking of the possibility of it corrupting the alpha spark and now he was loosing control again, but in a much different way.

Claws shredded through clothing and scratched over the newly revealed skin of Stiles' chest, leaving behind thin trails of blood. With every piece of clothing that fell to the floor, Derek could feel more and more of himself fading. The alpha spark throbbed inside his chest, wanting to be complete, wanting to unleash its true powers.

It laughed beneath him as it watched as Derek's eyes turned from a sparkling blue to the powerful dark red glow that kept Stiles awake so many nights. Even now it could feel Stiles tremble with lust inside of it. It pulled him closer to the surface, close enough that he could feel Derek's claws and mouth on his body, but not enough to gain control. They both agreed that with the delicacy of the situation and the very real risk of getting torn apart that the Nogitsune would be in control this time.

Derek ripped his own pants off, no patience to get them off properly in his current state. He grabbed the Nogitsune, holding it still as he positioned himself at its entrance. He didn't waste any time before pushing inside. He heard it hiss at the almost completely dry intrusion. Getting inside was hard until the smell of blood entered his nose, mixing so good with the smell of his bitch. It made his thrusts easier, slicked the way as he was pulled inside deeper.

“Taking him like this, with no preparation? How naughty of you. You're lucky I'm here to repair him afterwards,” the Nogitsune told him playfully, but Derek barely listened. He was too busy enjoying the feeling of Stiles' body being wrapped around him, gripping him tightly. He continued to thrust in and out, uncaring that Stiles' body was damaged.

The Nogitsune pulled on the chaos inside of it, healing the tears Derek left behind. It wouldn't do to damage that place when they didn't even get to use it fully yet. With the healing done, they could go back to enjoying Derek's touch. His rough thrusts scraped against their sensitive walls so deliciously. Soon enough their slick started flowing in fullest, allowing Derek to move easier. To take them faster and faster as he neared his climax.

With every thrust into Stiles came a rush of power and pleasure. Derek soon found himself thrusting as fast as he possibly could, chasing his own pleasure. The Nogitsune did its best to prevent any further injury, holding Stiles together with all its power. They wouldn't have to hold on much longer, the spark was almost fully gone now and they did feel the swell at the base of Derek's dick.

Derek growled when he found his movement impaired by something. Instead of going fast he chose to go deep, forcing whatever was hindering him from continuing his fast pace in and out of Stiles until it was stuck inside of him. He continued to roll his hips as far as he could until the feeling he's been chasing all along washed over him. 

Derek roared as he came, shooting his cum deep into the willing body beneath him. The jets of cum didn't stop. Slowly, the stomach of his bitch started to bulge, making room for his cum, for his cubs. He growled happily as he buried his face in the pale neck in front of him. He gave it a couple of licks before he sank his fangs into it, fully claiming his bitch for himself and no one else.

“Good boy,” the Nogitsune said while petting his hair. “You were so good to us.” Derek growled weakly into its neck, fangs still buried in its flesh, making it chuckle. “Oh, you were such a good boy, such a good alpha, such a good _mate_.”

It griped his chin and slowly forced him away to face it. “Now that is what I call an alpha,” it announced before laughing and rolling its hips down onto Derek's dick again. Derek caught his reflection in a mirror build into his wardrobe. Red eyes stared at him, glowed out of a darker, twisted version of his usual shift. It sparked a memory of another alpha, corrupted to the point it showed in his very form, but it was gone before he could take a closer look at it. Instead, he focused his attention on the Nogitsune, holding it down so he could properly knot it.


End file.
